Deus Vult
Deus Vult is a fanfiction story that is being written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun, though there are no promises that it will be good. Hopefully yes, but the world is cruel... Constructive criticism is very much appreciated so that I may improve upon the story! Thank you for reading, regardless of whether you liked it or not ^^ The story follows a "young" girl who calls herself "Ex" who states that she is the Holy Sword Excalibur, with no hint of doubt in her tone, though she still calls herself a "human". Her "real" identity, however, is that of the Holy Spirit as depicted within the Bible, but she is oblivious to this fact due to her memories being erased at the time the clock strikes the end and beginning of every year, save for a few things. As for how her memory was erased, it was due to losing the fragments of Excalibur, causing her very being to become "hollow" and "fractured". However, as for why she continues to lose her memories, that part is due to something else that lives within her, much like a virus or a parasite, that remains unknown. Synopsis In a time of great turmoil, with risk of war on the horizon due to the Fallen Angel Kokabiel's planning for a war between the Three Factions, a young girl named Ex arrives in Kuoh, setting off a different path - a path that would change the fate of the world and bring about a revolution that wouldn't be possible otherwise, leading to happiness, sadness, strife, anguish, and many more emotions and experiences. The identity of this girl; was that of the Holy Spirit of the Bible, the third person of the triune God or Trinity, after the Father and the Son, and the spirit that had once been sealed within the Holy Sword Excalibur, which was believed to be the strongest Holy Sword, with its only "equal" is that of the Holy Sword Durandal and the Demon Sword Gram, and which was once held and wielded by King Arthur Pendragon. However, the form that she has taken for herself through that of being possessed, is that of a regular human - though possessing superior physical might which can even be compared to the Gods. Harboring a power within herself that is connected to her original powers of the Holy Spirit, though weakened, and possessing the secret eighth Excalibur fragment within her own being, she is a force that the supernatural cannot ignore. However, regardless of this or of her otherworldly strength, she does not believe in the supernatural, even if it shows up right in front of her face! Even after getting involved with the Devils residing within Kuoh, she simply does not believe in their existence. With truly no sense of time, she wanders the world, in search of greater heights, in order to achieve the goal that she carries within her chest. Her goal has always been the same, ever since that day she had first "taken a step forward" though that event has long since been forgotten. Unknown to her as to the why it has simply never disappeared; it is as much a part of her as to how hollow she is. To become the strongest swordswoman. Volumes (Chapter names can be changed as time goes on, especially if I, the author, decides to change, via adding or subtracting, parts from the story. Example: Volume 1, I might decide to add a chapter between three and four, so chapter four will become five, with the original five and above being bumped up by one, and a new chapter four will be listed. This is especially the case since I have a terrible memory and I might forget or remember incorrectly a certain event from the anime/light novel, so it is, in my opinion, great to list it down here so I can roughly remember the order of my own story (though I have a detailed summary of each chapter written in some physical notes that I have, but I barely look at that anyway). Thank you for understanding the mad ramblings of a lunatic.) 'Volume 1: Enter, the Ultimate Sword and the Master of the Sword - Ex;calibur!' *''Sword 1: Excalibur �� (Completed)'' *''Sword 2: Sword Birth �� (Completed)'' *''Sword 3: Average �� (Completed)'' *''Sword 4:'' Versus �� (Completed) *''Sword 5: Peerless �� (Completed)'' *''Sword 6:'' Upon the Final Battle �� (Completed) *''Sword 7: Battling it Out �� (Completed)'' *''Sword 8: Kokabiel'' *''Sword 9: Testament; the Holy Spirit'' Volume 2: Enter, the Apprentices and the Meeting of Devil, Angel, Fallen, and the Youkai! * Sword 10: Duo that Appeared Before the Spirit * Sword 11: Apprentices of the Spirit * Sword 12: Seraph * Sword 13: Preparation for Peace * Sword 14: Devil-Youkai * Sword 15: Beginning of the Peace Talk * Sword 16: Interruption of Peace * Sword 17: Khaos Brigade Emerges * Sword 18: Clash; Spirit versus Dragon Volume 3: Enter, the Paladin, the RGY Tournament, and Khaos! * Sword 19: Vali Team * Sword 20: Growth and Date * Sword 21: Paladin * Sword 22: RGY Tournament Announced * Sword 23: Mock Battle * Sword 24: Training Commences * Sword 25: To Be a Harem King * Sword 26: Balance Breaker * Sword 27: Duel * Sword 28: Rias versus Sona * Sword 29: Match's Conclusion * Sword 30: Miriam versus Ravel * Sword 31: Semper Mecum * Sword 32: Rias versus Diodora * Sword 33: Against Khaos * Sword 34: Against Infinitum * Sword 35: TBA * Sword 36: TBA * Sword 37: Juggernaut Drive * Sword 38: A Song for a Dragon * Sword 39: Almighty; Dragon of Dragons Volume 4: Enter, the Greek and the Upheaval of Trickery; Ragnarok! * Sword 40: Listlessness * Sword 41: Conference between Factions * Sword 42: Agent of Artemis * Sword 43: The Love of One * Sword 44: War against Loki * Sword 45: Hovering Over the Face of the Waters * Sword 46: Ragnarok; Ending nor Beginning Volume 5: Enter, the Heavenly Blacksmith, the Hero, and the Great Tribulations at Kyoto! * Sword 47: Ouroboros' Day Off * Sword 48: Tale of the Smith and the Sword * Sword 49: Khaos' Hero Faction * Sword 50: The Kyoto Trip * Sword 51: Fox's Conundrum * Sword 52: Grave in the Snow * Sword 53: Standoff against the Heroes * Sword 54: A Blacksmith's Touch * Sword 55: The Supernatural versus the Heroes * Sword 56: The Great Tribulations * Sword 57: The Spirit Reemerges * Sword 58: Holy Spirit * Sword 59: A Hero's Duty * Sword 60: Cao Cao will Never Falter * Sword 61: An Illegal Move * Sword 62: Hero; Winner or Loser Volume 6: Enter, the Fated Crossing of the Three Heroes and the Three Ancients! * Sword 63: Perseus and Jason * Sword 65: Euryale and Stheno * Sword 66: Relations * Sword 67: A Fated Crossing * Sword 68: All-out War * Sword 69: Victory; the Winning Side 'Volume 7: Enter, the Journey of Half the World and the Hunter that Interrupts!' *''Sword 70: My Decision'' *''Sword 71: The Four of Us Together'' *''Sword 72: Through the Waves'' *''Sword 73: Landfall'' *''Sword 74: Assassin'' *''Sword 75: Escape'' *''Sword 76: Army of Clones'' *''Sword 77: Confusion'' *''Sword 78: Grasping for the Truth'' *''Sword 79: Getting Over the Fear'' *''Sword 80: Iphigenia's Resolve'' *''Sword 81: Zero'' *''Sword 82: Ending; the Hunt's Conclusion'' 'Volume 8: Enter, the Conclusion of the Journey and the Reformed Holy Sepulchre!' *''Sword 83: Journey to the West'' *''Sword 84: Isabelle's Hope'' *''Sword 85: The Vatican's Strongest Man'' *''Sword 86: Shore's End'' *''Sword 87: Crossing Channel'' *''Sword 88: Journey's End'' *''Sword 89: Enjoying our Time Together'' *''Sword 90: The Three Before Us'' *''Sword 91: Thoughts'' *''Sword 92: The Culmination of Everything That I've Learned'' *''Sword 93: Recreation; the Holy Sepulchre'' 'Volume 9: Enter, the Rating Game of Double Purpure and the Lion King versus the Dragon Emperor!' *''Sword 94: Miriam Kimaris'' *''Sword 95: Sairaorg Bael'' *''Sword 96: Let the Games Begin'' *''Sword 97: The Strategy of the Smartest'' *''Sword 98: Locked-Down'' *''Sword 99: The Simplicity of the Strongest'' *''Sword 100: The Lion King Grasps Victory'' *''Sword 101: The Final Rating Game'' *''Sword 102: Rias' Strategem'' *''Sword 103: Rias Versus Sairaorg'' *''Sword 104: Beginning Phase'' *''Sword 105: The Power of Sairaorg'' *''Sword 106: Lion King Versus Dragon Emperor'' *''Sword 107: Crimson; her Hair Color'' 'Volume 10: Enter, the Dragon Eater which Begets the Red Dragon's Rage and the Collapse of the Spirit and the Evil Which Begins the World's End!' *''Sword 108: N/A'' Timeline I decided to write up a quick timeline for the events of the series, however rough it may be. *'Volume 1' - Mid-June to end of June. *'Volume 2' - End of June to the beginning of July. *'Volume 3 '- Mid-July to the beginning of September. *'Volume 4 '- The beginning of September to its end. *'Volume 5 '- Roughly the end of September and the beginning of October. *'Volume 6' - The same time as the fifth Volume. *'Volume 7 '- Beginning of October to mid-October. *'Volume 8 '- Mid-October to the end of October. *'Volume 9 '- The same time as the seventh and eighth Volumes. *'Volume 10' - Beginning of November. Author Notes "Sword" is what replaces the "chapters" of the story. A chapter with the "��" symbol, otherwise known as the checkmark, has been finished and has been uploaded onto fanfiction dot net under the story of this series known as Deus Vult. * However, if you are checking out the page on your mobile device, you may not see this checkmark. * As such, I have added "(Completed)" so that those who cannot see the checkmark, can tell if it is completed or not. I suck at names. Why do people hate Kokabiel and love Raynare? The world is truly not fair. Though I'm not much of a Kokabiel fan either. I like Erika. I want to see the Ragnarok happen, but I guess I won't see all of it if it actually does happen, eh? The last seven or so chapters for Volume 3 and certain parts of volume 5 will be extraordinary if I do it right. I won't, but eh, I'll try my best. I never really got why Ophis was weaker than Great Red. Like, they should be equal, you know? Infinite and dreams and all that. I wish in the original DxD universe they involved more of the other factions. I'm not the greatest at mythology knowledge, so I'm afraid it will be difficult for me to do so, so I'm going to take it in small baby-like steps. I am definitely trying to not keep everything the same as canon, even going as far as to redirect attention to other events as specific events happen, or using those events that I decided to push to the back in order to create a new event out of it involving Ex or what have you. Volume 10 is basically an end game for this series. Or rather, halfway end game, but end game nonetheless. I decided to remove a plot point of Volume 8 and remove a character that would be introduced into the series, as I saw no point in it. Volume 10 is a mostly "wing it" kind of thing, or at the very least, half of it is. *The half that is, is Issei's side of the story, as it's been a long time since I read Volume 11 of the original LN series. *The other half has already been thought up almost completely. The events are in my head and all I have to do is organize it. I added a list of canon characters in the tab at the verrrrrry top of the page, which depicts characters that regularly appear in DxD (such as Hyoudou Issei and Kiba Yuuto) that will experience a radical change sometime in the story. *This includes happenings such as: gaining a new power or weapon, becoming something else, gaining a more detailed or new backstory, and the works. I revamped some of the volumes and got rid of some things~ Trivia * Even though I want to follow canon, there are some minor/major changes that I will be making here and there, and then once I get to a very specific point, there will be a complete diverge from canon, though canon events will still happen; we'll just be following a sort of different path. ** Not everything has been thought out; that part can wait for when I get closer to it. * The first two volumes of the original series were skipped because I didn't want to write it out since everyone does it and I'm tired of it. ** I also have a perfectly healthy obsession with hating Raynare (Top 5 most hated characters), to the point that I wish I could kill her with my bare hands, but let's ignore that fact, hm? *** Also, the fact that I would probably die trying to do so. * Volume 3 is, so far, the longest volume planned, with it being two volumes of the original light novel for High School DxD, which are five and six, being a total of twenty-one chapters. ** I almost decided to combine volumes 3 with 4, and have it be even longer, but decided against this and just left the ending of volume 3 to be the scene with Great Red and then volume 4 can just be the Norse arc. ** Volume 10 has the longest title. *Semper Mecum translates to: "Always with me". *By the time we get to the tenth volume, there will have been 107 (so far) chapters. God. Damn. **I think it will be years before I get to that point. Category:Fanon Story Category:Deus Vult